


home

by gemini_hyuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Wooyoung - Fandom, jung wooyoung - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which choi san is a snake but it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 10





	home

“WOOYOUNG WOOYOUNG WOOYOUNG OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT!” woo spun around trying to locate me as i ran toward him.

“WHAT WHAT OH MY GOD WOMAN WHAT DO YOU NEED!” i stopped as i reached him and leaned forward to catch my breath. i had run all the way across our college campus and i wasn’t exactly in shape. woo rolled his eyes and turned back to san who he’d been talking to before i interrupted. i stood up as i got my air back and tapped him on the shoulder. he turned back around again and raised his eyebrow in mock exaggeration.

“yes y/n? something you wanted to tell me?” i punched him in the shoulder lightly and san laughed at our antics, clearly enjoying the show. 

“lee minho asked me, your best friend, out on a date tonight!” i squealed excitedly. both san and woo’s eyes widened in surprise then san smiled at me.

“that’s great y/n! congrats!” i beamed at him pleased with his reaction.

“thank you!” i turned to wooyoung who still hadn’t said anything. “woo? everything ok?” he seemed to snap back to reality as i spoke to him, his eyes shooting to mine quickly. he gave me a bright smile and nodded.

“of course! i just can’t believe my best friend finally got herself a date.” he smirked mischievously and ruffled my hair. i scowled at him as i tried to fix it but he simply laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist hugging me into his side. while this gesture was nothing new i couldn’t help the feeling in my stomach. i had always had a bit of a crush on wooyoung. oh who was i kidding. i had been in love with him since the beginning of middle school and how we were almost sophomores in college. i mean how could i not fall for him? he was handsome, funny, could sing like an angel and dance the devil, and he treated me perfectly. but i had liked minho for a long time. so i was going to take this chance and hopefully get over wooyoung. 

san glanced at me as if he could hear my thoughts. he was close with wooyoung but also with me. next to wooyoung i was closest with san. he knew about my crush on wooyoung and he could see right through me. he knew i was going on the date to get try and get over his best friend. he smiled softly at me before saying goodbye to wooyoung. we both waved as he walked off then woo turned to me. 

“wanna go get coffee? i could use some after that chem test.” he groaned. i nodded and his grimace stretched into a grin. he pulled me out to the parking lot to his car. we lived in the same apartment so woo just drove us to and from school. he drove us to our favorite coffee shop, ateez cafe, parked, and we walked in. hongjoong greeted us immediately from behind the counter. his bright red hair made him easily recognizable. hongjoong and the rest of the boys that worked there were good friends of ours. san worked at the cafe as well but he usually had later shifts due to his morning and afternoon classes. 

woo left me with his stuff at our usual table and went to go order our drinks. we’d been here so many times joong already knew our orders so it was pretty much just to pay and to talk to him until a new wave of customers entered. they struck up a conversation about god knows what. i pulled out my phone as i waited, barely tuned in to their conversation about school. i started paying more attention when i heard my name come up. wooyoung was telling joong about my date with minho as i walked up to the counter. i heard joong say something i couldn’t quite make out then looked up as he laughed. woo was rolling his eyes and joong was all but cackling as he finished off my latte with whipped cream and a little bit of caramel sauce. he knew me too well. he glanced over at me and winked as he handed me my drink. i cocked an eyebrow in confusion but he just waved it off with a smile and a shake of his head. woo grabbed my hand and led me back to the table, his drink already almost half gone having gotten his from hongjoong first. 

“so did he tell you anything about the date? like where you’re going? is it casual or dressy? how long will you be gone?” i laughed at his face, he seemed sulky. i chalked it up to him being alone tonight since san, joong, and yunho would be working, jongho would be at the gym, and seonghwa had to tutor yeosang and mingi. 

“we’re going bowling apparently. and i should dress casual.” he frowned even more at me.

“y/n you hate bowling. like i-will-castrate-you-with-a-bowling-ball-if-you-ever-try-to-take-me-bowling-ever-again hate bowling.” i sighed knowing he wasn’t going to just let this go.

“woo i don’t like bowling because you switched out my bowling ball with one like five pounds heavier and i dropped it on my foot and broke three toes. i just think i should give it a shot. and it’s minho i like him a lot and i should respect and try to enjoy his hobbies.” woo, surprisingly, nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

“yeah i guess you have a point there.” he gave me a small smile. “i’m sorry i’m being so picky about this. it’s just-”

“i know. ‘no guy will ever be good enough for you y/n. besides the only guy you’ll ever need is me.’” i repeated the words he’d told hundreds of times, failed date after failed date. he laughed at my poor imitation of his voice and i smiled, knowing he was relaxed now. we finished our coffee and decided to head home. we waved to joong as we left and he gave us a smile in return. 

when we got back to the apartment woo immediately flung himself down on the sofa. i giggled at his antics and walked over to him. i pulled his shoes off his feet and pushed him forward slightly to take his light jacket. he smiled gratefully as i placed them by the door in their usual spots. i walked into the kitchen to make us some food as my date with minho wasn’t until 7 and it was currently 4:30. i ended up with ramen, handing woo his as i sat beside him on the couch.

“so.” i started, in between bites. “after we eat you need to help me find a cute outfit.” he looked at me disbelieving.

“seriously?” i groaned and shoved his shoulder.

“yes seriously! i need your help! your fashion sense is so much better than mine.” he smiled at the compliment and i knew i had him. he tried to resist again then sighed in defeat and nodded. we finished eating and he dragged me into my room. he sat me on my bed and started to go through my closet. after over an hour of trying different outfits and lots of complaints from woo, it was almost 6:30 and i had an outfit. i ended up in a pair of ripped mom jeans and a white tied front graphic tee. the t shirt was actually woo’s but it gave off the right vibe with the jeans so we went with it. he decided to cuff the jeans a little and topped it off with some white sneakers. looking me up and down he nodded, satisfied with his work. 

“some light eyeshadow and lip gloss and you’re good to go. oh and you might want to put your hair in a ponytail or something so it doesn’t get in your face.” i smiled at my reflection as i sat at my vanity to start my makeup.

“could you mayhaps braid my hair? pretty please while i do my makeup?” i had forced wooyoung to learn how to french braid and he ended up being able to do it better than i could. he groaned but moved to stand behind me, holding a hand out for my brush. as he brushed the knots out i applied very light, almost unnoticeable eye shadow and some lip gloss. i started color correcting as he started to braid, looking for any red spots or pimples that needed covered up. my skin was pretty clear and i was so grateful for that but i got the occasional stress pimple like everyone else. he finished my hair and took a picture knowing i’d want to see the back. there was not a hair out of place and the braid itself was even and looked perfect. he turned he to face him and started to pull out some baby hairs to frame my face so there was something in the front. i giggled at his focused pout and he glanced down at me.

“something funny?” he inquired as he decided he was done. 

“your lips do this little pout when you focus and it’s cute.” i said nonchalantly. his cheeks went pink and i laughed. he pouted again and opened his mouth to speak but someone knocked on the door. my eyes widened and he motioned for me to put on my shoes, going to answer the door. i pulled on my shoes, pushed my phone into my back pocket and checked my appearance one more time. everything was still in place. i walked out of my room to see minho leaned against our kitchen counter talking to woo. he glanced over when he heard my footsteps and smiled widely when he saw me.

“wow you look so pretty!” he said taking my hand. i blushed and smiled at him as i thanked him. woo gave me a hug and we left.

~time skip~

“-/n, y/n! hey it’s your turn.” minho snapped me back into reality. i hadn’t even realized i zoned out. i was worrying about woo back at the apartment, he didn’t really like to be alone, he was incredibly social and today was friday, when we usually order takeout and sit and talk until the sun rose the next day. i felt awful that i had ditched him even though he had reassured me that it was fine numerous times. 

“you’re thinking about him aren’t you? wooyoung?” i looked at minho eyes wide. he chuckled lightly as he took a seat beside me. “it’s not hard to see that you two are in love with each other. i decided to take my chances anyway and when you said yes i thought that meant you were over him. but clearly your mind is back at your apartment. with him.” he spoke slowly as if trying to make me understand what he was saying. i shook my head as i winced slightly.

“i’m sorry minho i really am. you deserve so much better than me.” i felt terrible. here was this sweet, handsome guy, ready to show me how much he cares about me but i just couldn’t feel the same way. he smiled softly and took my hand.

“hey look its ok. really. go get your man. he’s probably beating himself up over letting you even go with me in the first place.” he laughed lightly at his own words and i smiled sadly.

“he doesn’t feel that way about me. he just sees me as a close friend.” minho scoffed at that and i looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“hoe please. he looks at you like the planets were made to revolve around you. like he’d give you anything if you asked for it. he looks at you like you put the stars in the sky. trust me. he feels the same way.” i chewed my lip contemplating his words and he rolled his eyes. “woman if you don’t go confess i’ll do it for you.” my eyes shot to him immediately, wide and shocked and he just laughed. “ok look i’m going to be honest. this was a set up. choi san is a good friend of mine and i understand he’s a good friend of yours too? he came to me and explained that he had too idiot friends who were in love with each other but won’t admit it and that he was sick of it. he asked me to ask you out to push wooyoung to confess. that’s why i asked you to go bowling cuz i figured you’d say no, mention it to wooyoung, he’d realize he could’ve lost you and confess. but you said yes so here we are.” my jaw was on the floor. 

“are you kidding me? this whole thing was an elaborate scheme, by choi san nonetheless, to get me to come clean about my feelings and confess to wooyoung?! i’m going to murder him.” i stood up and started to march out of the bowling alley. minho ran after me catching me in the parking lot.

“ok look he didn’t go about it the right way but he had good intentions. i mean honestly i could tell the second wooyoung opened the door. he was smiling but he looked sad.” minho stood in front of me as he spoke, preventing me from sprinting to the cafe and murder san while he was on the clock. he waited until i somewhat calmed down then lead me over to his car. “i’m going to take you back to your apartment and you and wooyoung are going to have a long over due chat.” the nerves came flooding back in and i looked at him from the passenger seat.

“minho i can’t what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” he groaned at my insecurity, eyes still on the road.

“y/n if i could tell that he loves you with in the first like five seconds of talking to him then he loves you.” i took a deep breath, trying to calm myself then nodded.

“yeah ok. i can do this.” he glanced over at me, an almost proud smile on his face.

“you’re damn right you can. he’s not going to reject you. i promise.” he reassured me one last time as he pulled up to the apartment building. he leaned over the seat and gave me a quick hug before gently shooing me out of his car. “go get him girl.” i smiled at his support and hopped out. i could do this.

i can’t do this. i cannot do this. nope. i paced in front of the door as i mentally started to psych myself out. shaking my head i unlocked the door. no. i can do this. minho said he loves me too. everything will be fine. one last deep breath and i pushed opened the door. wooyoung was sitting, back leaned against the wall head in his hands. upon hearing the door close his head slowly raised. his eyes were red and puffing like he had been crying and they were narrowed. they were narrowed at me. glaring at me. 

“oh look. y/n’s back! how was your date y/n? do tell!” i flinched at his tone, low and sarcastic. it was so unlike the usual high cheerful voice that always made me smile. he lurched to his feet suddenly stalking towards me. “did you have fun? was it everything you imagined?” i felt anger start to rise. he had no right.

“you have no right to be angry. this was my choice not yours and you said you were fine with it anyways!” he barked out a loud forced laugh and i jumped. 

“just because i say things doesn’t mean they’re true. c’mon y/n you’re supposed to know everything about me right you’re my best. friend. remember?” that was it.

“WELL IF I’M YOUR “BEST FRIEND” THEN WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN DOUCHE ABOUT ME GOING ON ONE STUPID DATE?!” he got right up in my face this time.

“MAYBE BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT HUH?!” i laughed, almost hysterically, at his words.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!” he took a step back and tugged at his hair before exploding again.

“I’M IN LOVE YOU OKAY?!” seriously?!

“WELL I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO!” oops. that wasn’t supposed to come out.

“FINE!”

“FINE.” we were so close at this point screaming in each others faces, chests heaving as we argued. we stopped for a second, breathing heavily, when he suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. despite his initial movements the kiss was slow. he wasn’t trying to force himself onto me, he was trying to show me just how much he loved me. how much cared for me. i felt his love but i also felt the desperation, like he was terrified that i was going to leave him forever once he let go. like he was trying to portray all of his love into that one kiss in case it was the last time he ever saw me. he needed me to know that he loved me. so i kissed him back because i loved him too. i felt his shoulders relax as all the tension and pent up feelings were freed. he pulled back slowly and rested his forehead on mine. 

“i’m sorry for screaming at you.” he spoke softly. “you don’t understand how much it hurt me to watch you leave with another man when i’ve been right here loving you this whole time. i’m sorry if this ruins everything but i need you to know. i’m so completely and absolutely in love with you.” 

“woo i’ve been completely and absolutely in love with you for almost eight years now.” his eyes shot open in surprise and he searched mine for any kind of deception or lie. upon finding none, his beautiful smile broke through.

“why didn’t you say anything though? all those years?” i focused on the ground, slightly ashamed of my reason for hiding my feelings despite still believing it. 

“woo you’re gorgeous. you’re easily the funniest person i know and you treat around you with kindness and you brighten everyone’s day just by smiling. you have literally all the girls at our university and other universities begging for your attention. i’m just your little best friend. i’m quiet around everyone expect you because you’re my only friend, i don’t like to go out and do fun stuff and i’m not even like cute. how am i supposed to compare to the freaking supermodel looking girls who have the confidence to walk right up to you and ask you out?”

“you’re right. you are my best friend. you are quiet around everyone but me. and i actually love that. wanna know why? because i get to see a side of you that no one else except for the boys get to see and they don’t even get to see all of you and that makes me feel so special. you’re right you don’t like to go out and do stuff but you go out with me anyway because you know it’s important to me. and i appreciate you so much for that. i really do. and i love our night in, whether it’s friday when we order food and talk all night or whether its during the week and we pull an all nighter studying for chem. and what do i say to them spray-tanned, fake blonde, daddy’s trust funds when they ask me out? especially in front of you?” i giggled knowing where this was going.

“ ‘i already got my girl. y’all are wasting your time cuz she’s the only one i’ll ever need.’ ” he smiled brightly at my recollection.

“you’re the only one i’ll ever need y/n. and i don’t want to hear that you’re not absolutely beautiful ever again you got me?” i just blinked at him and he rolled his eyes. “promise me. i don’t want to hear it. not from the woman who i just happen to find to be the most beautiful person inside i’ve ever had the honor of meeting.” i giggled at his cheesiness and nodded.

“ok. i promise.” he pulled me into a big hug and i melted into him. unreal. then i felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled back slightly to see who it was. 

from: sanshine

so did it work? r u guys together? 

woo read the text over my shoulder and made a small noise of confusion. 

“did what work?” oh. right. i quickly explained the situation with the whole set up thing and by the end woo was livid. san was so dead.

“he couldn’t have just sent like screenshots to prove that you liked me back? i would’ve just confessed then if i knew! i swear to god i’m going to kill him for this.” i placed my hands on his chest as i tried to stop him from murdering his best friend. i knew he was angry because what san had done, sending me on a date with another man, had hurt him deeply and he had every right to be angry. however, san was like his brother and i knew he’d regret it if he started a fight between them. 

“woo let’s just go to bed and cuddle and sleep and we can have san come over tomorrow and we’ll talk it out alright? you don’t want to do this right now.” he looked down at me, eyes softening as he knew i was right. while he was mad at san he didn’t want to hurt him. they could talk about it in the morning. i stopped trying to push him back and grabbed his hand instead. 

“let’s go to bed yeah?” he nodded and smiled softly at me, leading me to his room. he pushed me lightly into his bathroom lightly so i could shower and he could change. when i got out of the shower i noticed a hoodie and some sleep shorts laying on the counter. he must have gone to my room to get my shorts and the hoodie… yep the hoodie was definitely his. i already smelled like him having just used his soap but putting on his hoodie always made me feel safe. it comforted me in way, reminding me of him and his promise to never let anything hurt me. i brushed my hair quickly and walked into his bedroom, finding him laying in bed scrolling through his phone. he looked up as i entered and a smile stretched across his beautiful face. 

“i don’t i’ll ever get tired of seeing you in my clothes love.” the new nickname made my heart flutter and i felt my cheeks heat up.

“well that’s good then. because i don’t plan to stop anytime soon.” he grinned as i climbed in bed next to him. i pressed a soft kiss to his lips and laid down. he plugged in his phone and turned off the light, his arm finding purchase around my waist pulling me to him. i turned to face him, my head on his chest tucked under his chin, my arm stretched across his stomach, hand resting on his side. his arm was now wrapped around my waist keeping me close. wooyoung was my safe place. he was my warmth and my laughter. he was happiness and he was my sadness. he was my morning and my nighttime. he was steady and he was ever changing. wooyoung was home. my home.


End file.
